Homemovies 4: Play
by Ellanore Einstein
Summary: With Optimus now a captive of the Decepticons, the plot thickens as Soundwave makes his move on the unsuspecting Prime and soon the Autobot leader finds himself caught by a powerful drug... Fourth in the series. OptimusXEveryone. Please enjoy and review!


Disclaimer: No, not mine

A/N: Well, I guess I gots nothing to really say once again sorry for taking so long again and I hope that everyone does remember that it is OptimusXEveryone (with no femmes I add), so... anyone you want to see go at it with him that haven't yet, I will be happy to oblige with your request! Now, onwards!

* * *

><p>Homemovies 4: Play<p>

Now Optimus didn't like being a prisoner to anybody, but... he technically was not. He was more like a **special** guest that was not allowed to leave here in the Decepticon base... which was completely bizarre considering his enemies were not supposed to be seducing him at every turn. True, he was treated with all the love he could get from all the Decepticons, but he did really miss his Autobots. Though, through his time with them he surprisingly discovered they were all a lot like his own men. Maybe if this sudden interest in him goes well enough, he could use it to end the war.

But for now Prime supposed he could enjoy the some of the attention given, though he didn't want it most of the time. Personally he found it flattering that they were paying so much attention to him though he also wanted at least some privacy. Over time he even began to know a little bit about everyone and what they were like during his stay.

The large Autobot was constantly watched over by Megatron, even escorted around the base, mainly making absolutely sure that not one of his men did anything to him, sexual advances mainly. However the Decepticon leader was not above sneaking passionate kisses and touches with the Prime when they were away from the other's optics, though they were never left alone for too long to do anything truly dirty with a base full of other mechs who were also after the semi robot, always seemed to interrupt them. It was both creepy and sweet knowing that the Decepticon leader was so protective of him. But even with the threat of a painful death wasn't quite enough for the others to make their advances as Optimus had noticed.

Starscream was also noticeably a lot more sweet and more sassy than the robot tyrant was around the gentle leader. Yes, he was still himself, just gentler with him. The red and blue mech really liked that the was such a little romantic for him. The cruel Decepticon SIC... Who knew?

The Constructicons whistled and hooted at him when he passed by them. It always made him blush and smile every time. Though he was still a bit fearful if they decided to suddenly combine into Devastator and go after him for interfacing. Luckily they never did, which Optimus was silently grateful for.

The Triple Changers also made Prime smile with their somewhat cute antics. Still fighting over did who did the better job interfacing with that one time aboard his private ship.

Even some Decepticon's he never thought liked him, he noticed as well getting an interest in him. The Predacons purred and gave him saucy growls from time to time, the Stunticons winked and groped Prime whenever they were able to and the Combaticons loved just ogling his frame as he passed them.

The only thing that was bad about this was that the Decepticons still fought with the other Autobots like usual even though their leader was right here in their base. It was really the only thing that was bad about being here... He hoped...

* * *

><p>Optimus was sitting in the Decepticon rec room at Megatron's table that was placed at the back away from everyone else. The Decepticon leader himself was not at his spot beside Prime at the moment, which was pretty rare but he was being told of important matters concerning new energy sources that were discovered. The semi robot knew this meant that the some of the braver Decepticons would make a move on him with Megatron distracted.<p>

Nearby Soundwave sat on a bench leaning back seeing the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action. The Communications Officer pushed the eject button button on his left shoulder plate. "Eject, Ravage." he spoke softly.

The black cassette came out and transformed into its true form. Ravage looked up a his master sitting on his haunches obediently. "Yes, Soundwave?"

The larger Decepticon smirked as he brought out a purple-ish cube that was faintly brighter than usual mid-grade from his subspace container and held it in front of his cassette. "It is time, Ravage... Give this modified energon cube to Optimus..."

The black feline mech smiled devilishly as he gently took the cube in his mouth and snuck over to his unsuspecting prey. Ravage purred loudly and rubbed his head against Optimus' hand and legs below the table to get his attention and it did.

Prime looked down. "Yes, Ravage?"

"Tell me, are you hungry, Optimus?" the cassette asked speaking quite clearly despite having a cube in his jaws.

"Um... no, not really. Why?" and he really wasn't, since he was getting a very good amount of energon in his systems for a little while despite the energy shortage looming about the Decepticons almost constantly.

The robot panther then jumped up onto the table looking at him. "Well, Soundwave wanted me to give you a very special energon he made just for you." he spoke pushing the cube he was carrying over to him.

"Oh? And what's in it? Not high-grade is it?" Optimus inwardly cringing at the thought of getting drunk. That was not something he wanted to deal with right now... He had enough problems...

The feline shook his head. "No, its not high-grade. Just a regular mid-grade cube with some added ingredients for flavor."

The semi robot scratched the back of his helm still a tiny bit unsure. Something screamed set up to him from his years of battle however he really didn't want to offend by rejecting the gift. "Well... okay. Tell Soundwave thank you for the cube I suppose."

Ravage smiled when he saw the bigger robot lift the cube and brought it to his lips when he made his mask slide away.

It was lucky that the large Autobot had a spare mask in his subspace container, it was nice to at least some of his old privacy back. He gave a cautious sip to the cube to make sure it definitely not high-grade, instead he caught a lovely razzberry tang mixed in with the usual milky taste of typical mid-grade energon. It was different but not intoxicating so Optimus continued to drink.

Soundwave who was still watching the Autobot leader watch him happily slurp up his gift as his smirk growing wider. 'Good, soon the little drug inside will be starting to take affect. Yes... Soon, you'll be mine... all mine...'

Later a few hours later, just as the communications officer predicted Optimus had begun to get more and more tired as the day went on, almost collapsing right on his face if a certain communications officer didn't rush over and catch him quickly, before even Megatron got to him.

"Aw, what's wrong, Optimus?" the blue mech spoke with a worried yet secretly pleased voice. Lightly taking in the sweet scent of his love while lifting him up.

"I... I'm just feeling a little tired all of a sudden..." Prime spoke softly wondering where this new fatigue came from and why his steel skin seemed to feel feverish.

"Oh, you poor thing. Let me get you to your room before you pass out." the smaller mech cooed while escorting the semi forward.

"...O-Okay..." he whispered fading in and out very quickly as he felt his energy almost gone yet the readings on his internal scans said he was fine.

Megatron glared at the fact that another was escorting the mech beauty back to 'his room' instead of him, about to speak out about it, but stopped himself. He trusted Soundwave more than any other Decepticon in his army. He knew that he wouldn't do anything to Optimus... right? He believed so and let them leave.

Starscream just watched the entire scenario with distrusting optics in the shadows just shaking his head. 'I can't believe how incredibly gullible Megatron is sometimes. What a moron. More of a reason I should be the leader and not that arrogant twit.' his face then softened with worry. 'Oh, I hope Optimus will be okay...'

* * *

><p>Optimus' strange weakness was almost completely gone when he awakened but everything was still a little fuzzy though but not enough to not make out objects and that burning heat in his body had spread to the internal wiring including his interfacing equipment. Looking around Prime could see that he was back in 'his room' but was bound to a metal pole by stasis cuffs that weren't even on to full strength and the lights were dimmed down quite a bit.<p>

The red and blue mech struggled to get up on his wobbly legs and slipped a few times but managed to use the pole as balance and looked around trying to piece together what was going on. "Uhh... What the..."

"You know I didn't believe at first it would work..." a strong voice suddenly pieced the air.

The Autobot leader jumped at the noise a little. "S-Soundwave? W-What are you doing? What have you done to my systems?" not liking that the weakness effected his voice making it harder to raise it.

"Nothing horrible trust me, Optimus, what matters is that you're back in your room." the Decepticon got up from his seat and walked over to the large Autobot. "Alone... with me... and my little friends..." he gestured behind himself at the many pairs of glowing ruby optics looking at him through the darkened room before reaching out and stroking the red and blue mech's chest plates.

The semi robot squirmed a bit uncomfortably at the touching, not that they were bad or anything... it was that they were somehow arousing him more quickly than normal. "Ummm... what are you doing...?" he spoke softly.

"Touching you... to get you ready..." the stereo robot purred, enjoying watching Optimus squirm.

"W-What about... Starscream... a-and Megatron... surely they will figure out..." Prime whimpered and scolded himself for doing so.

"Them? They don't know or will know... Why? Because Megatron trusts me maybe a little too much then is probably good and besides I don't want either of them in the way right now..." he brought his face close smiling evilly behind his mask making the Autobot move back a little. Rumble and Frenzy then jumped up on each of his shoulders.

"Hey Soundwave can we get the first go?" Rumble asked with an excited pitch.

"Yeah, please boss? Just to get him warmed up?" Frenzy added right after his brother.

Soundwave looked at each of his cassette twins' excited faces with amusement in his optics. "...Go ahead. But not any one of you are to penetrate his port, that is for me and me alone."

"YES!" they both yelled in delight, then little Decepticons jumped off of their master right onto Optimus' midsection.

Prime gasped in surprise and blushed at the sudden jolt of pleasure from the quick movement on him of the little robots. "U-ummm... i-is this really n-necessary...?" his voice shaking cutely both from the current weariness and small amount of lust that was rapidly growing inside him from the burning heat.

The short red and black mech moved up the Autobot leader's grill to his windows, dragging his arms and legs making the much larger robot squirm below him. "Oh, yeah it is!" he shouted rubbing his black hands on the sky blue glass.

The red and blue mech wiggled more in his bonds, making soft tiny whimpers of pleasure. The touches felt so good for some reason... Too good... It had to be something in that energon that he drank earlier. His thoughts were cut off from having his sensitive windows on his chest stroked. "Ah... Ahhh... Ohhh... S-Sweet Primus..."

Down below the other small purple demolitions Decepticon had slid his body down the smooth grill deliberately as well till he sat on the much larger robot's lower waist, right above his codpiece, rubbing his little purple hands along the inner thighs of the captive. Smirking, when slowly he saw the white steel heat and turn pink with high sensitivity.

Frenzy moved his hands up to the thick silver neck of the red and blue mech, stroking sensuously. He licked up and down the cables, nipping at the thickest one in front on what would considered by humans as the adam's apple when he got to it.

Optimus panted, gasped and moaned with delight, squirming harder and harder in his stasis handcuffs. The pleasure was incredible... why was that? He still couldn't think for very long, as his arousal still continued to grow very rapidly to high peaks. Something that the small Decepticons were aware of when he spoke. "Please... I'm... ahhhh... oh, Primus...!" gasping a too hard to say all that much.

Rumble below looked up to his brother above. "Hey, Frenzy, shall we help the poor big bot with his growing little problem?" he giggled evilly as he was pointing to the large leaking blue codpiece.

"Mmmm, yes brother, lets." Frenzy purred, climbing up to Prime's flushed face. Gently he pried open the Autobot leader's mouth with one hand and with the other took off his codpiece, freeing his dripping wet red and black cord.

Rumble meanwhile used his little hands to gently take out the large mechood as well taking out his own smaller purple one. He began massaging it with his hands and rubbing his entire small body against the large thick cord at the same time, all the while loving the sweet hardness he felt inside. "Man, Prime you're so big... I love that!"

The Autobot leader felt the small Decepticon push himself into his open mouth, getting the hint he suckled not just the little bot's weeping spike but the whole torso. It was very hard to not open his mouth to cry out while sucking with the all pleasure just shooting through his body from the attention below.

"Oh yes... so good... Your mouth is like a vacuum...!" Frenzy moaned drooling a little, thrusting a bit into the moist mouth sucking him so sweetly and being much smaller than the average mech it made the suction unbelievable.

With each movement of Rumble's grindings on his spike brought both the one doing the humping and the owner of that rod he was rubbing against was being brought closer and closer to edge... until finally... the explosion at the end. "OH YEAH! PRIMUS YES!" the purple mech cried out, clinging on for dear life as his overload struck. Sticky hot fluid from his mechood covering the interface he was on to slither down the large red and blue mech's white-pinkish legs.

The semi robot screamed as he came hard which made his mouth clamp the one currently half in his mouth. His cum spraying on both of the brothers and himself, coating then in the hot transfluid very nicely.

Frenzy gripped Optimus' face as best he could as he flooded the other's mouth with his own sex cream. "AH, YES! YES!" he screamed thrusting as fast as he could throughout his climax.

Prime released the mech's torso in his mouth and swallowed the liquid to the best of ability now that his weakening energy was now worse than before so most of it dribbled down his handsome flushed face. He then moaned and slid down to sit on the floor spent, still burning in the afterglow but whatever was in his system refused to let him go to blissful recharge.

The cassette twins giggled at being covered in the large Autobot's semen and jumped off wiping it around their little bodies like polish. Both chatting very fast to each other, too fast for anyone but them to understand. It was also when the two Decepticon birds who were both on Soundwave's shoulders lifted off them and floated over to the captive.

"Our turn..." Laserbeak cooed while his brother Buzzsaw and him flew over to land on Optimus' other shoulder.

The red and blue mech looked up at the two bird robots on either of his shoulder plates with dazed half-lidded azure optics. It was so strange that he felt both so awake and burning and be so drowsy and submissive at the same time.

"Mmmm... so lovely..." the yellow and black spy cooed, his narrow rubies scanning up and down, committing everything he saw to memory.

The other bird nodded silently. "Quite the catch isn't he, Soundwave?" Buzzsaw chirped looking back to his master.

"Yes, he is..." Soundwave spoke silently leaning his head on his propped up hand, defiantly enjoying his show.

"Well, let's get to work then..." the interrogation agent chirped gladly. He lifted up one of his feet and trailed it down one of the Autobot leader antennas.

Those fins were already so sensitive even without the strange drug in his systems, but with it... oh he could very likely be driven over the edge again pretty quickly just from stroking them. And the two Decepticons knew that when he loudly cried out surprising everyone at the sudden loud reaction. "Oh, sweet Primus! Ahhh!" he panted harshly spreading his transfluid dripping legs wider, his arousal re-awakened quick and hard.

Laserbeak smirked at his special discovery. "Ohhhh, you really like that, huh, Optimus?" he spoke smugly, nipping gently at the antenna with his beak.

The large Autobot squeaked in surprise and bliss, barely nodding his head in response then throwing it back for a loud moan chest plates heaving at the attempt to cool his systems down.

Buzzsaw walked down his body down to his spread legs and sat on his on one of his white-pinkish thighs. "Hmmm... I wonder... How ready are you, Optimus Prime? Could the drug be strong enough for you to overload so hard again just from touching your antenna or your cord for just a couple minutes at a time?... Interesting..." curiously bending his head down and stroked his smooth cool beak up and down the gentle semi robot soaked re-erected spike.

"Ohhh!" feeling the bird robot's smooth and slick beak on his cord, the red and blue mech bucked his hips forward off the ground, rolling his helm back. "Ahhhh... ah... uhhhhh, yesss..." he moaned lustfully, optics a very deep indigo.

"Oh yes, even the mighty Optimus Prime is all ready after just a little foreplay from its effects... Just incredible..." Laserbeak chuckled at the reactions with great amusement.

"S-Stop teasing me... P-Please...! I beg you... I-I can't take it...!" the mewled softly to the two cassette robot birds piteously. He was just soooo easily driven to ultimate bliss he just couldn't stand it any longer...

"Oh... Alright." Buzzsaw mumbled. He hovered back up to the semi robot upper body. "But in exchange for your satisfaction... you must bring about our own, okay...?"

Optimus nodded weakly sitting up straighter against the pole.

"Excellent..." Buzzsaw and then gently leaned over and took one of the super sensitive antenna in his beak, Laserbeak doing the same on the other side. Making tiny little bites up and down the blue audio fin.

Prime squirmed in pure pleasure, panting as another powerful orgasm came closer and closer again. His body arching of their own accord after a little while coolant coated him as the heat of his body peaked.

The two Decepticons knew this all too well from watching his movements getting more and more jerky and desperate from the drug's effects warping his stamina. Both of the robot birds smirked at one another then carefully climbed onto his face, still stroking the antennae. Buzzsaw spoke softly as he took out his spike as Laserbeak beside him did the same. "Now... suck us dry, Optimus Prime..." the birds hissed at the same time.

Doing as he was told he both bird robots into his mouth and licked up and down their cords, making sure to give the right amount of suction to be amazingly pleasurable and since they were kinda small it wasn't very hard to do so.

Optimus' mind was just so exhausted, all he could think that he wanted was to recharge so bad. But, whatever was in his systems somehow was keeping his body so sensitive and awake. Prime groaned as he thrust his hips into empty air just wanting even a fraction of friction to set him off but soon discovered he didn't need to. Barely a few moments later his second overload struck him and he shrieked releasing the twin birds' rods to throw his helm back to gasp. Whole body arching as white hot transfluid shot in the air to come down on his grill.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw came the second Optimus released their cum all over the Autobot's face and open mouth forcing him to swallow it or choke on it.

"Delightful... Utterly delightful..." Laserbeak smiled satisfied soaring over to a perch to preen himself clean.

Moments later Buzzsaw perched beside him to preen as well. "Mmmmm... Yes, indeed... The drug's power was much stronger then predicted I'd say!" he laughed.

Ravage decided this a good a time as any for his turn so he got up from his position on beside his master, walked over and purred loudly around Prime's legs rubbing his warm smooth body along him, getting him out of his thoughts. His rough metal glossa came out and licked up along the blue shins.

"...Ah-ahhhh... R-Ravage, too?..." the red and blue mech barely got out of his vocals to the cassettes' master across the room. He was just so exhausted, but that damned heat in his steel... it made his body still crave for more...

"I suppose so. I was born quite a patient mech, I can wait a little longer before it is my turn with you, besides it is quite a erotic show." Soundwave chuckled softly. He wasn't lying, it really was, making that much more exciting to wait to have his turn. It made it that much more astounding.

The panther robot stood up on his hind legs between Optimus', putting his front paws on the Autobot leader's waist for support. He gave a smirk and licked along the drenched silver grill on his mid-section and smooth white-pinkish thighs.

"Ohhhh..." the large robot moaned closing his optics. Oh, the rough steel tongue felt so nice on his hot sensitive armor. So much... It simply drove him mad on ecstacy...

The smaller Decepticon started to lick up his now very tender interface spike. Gently lapping over his mechood, loving the sharp gasps and pants that had began to get from doing so.

"Ahhh... Ah! Primus!" he moaned loudly, squirming in his bonds and jerking forward to try to get more contact. "More...! More!" he rasped deeply.

"Then put your legs together, Optimus..." Ravage growled lustily at the red and blue mech, red optics glowing as he revealed himself down below while backing up to give him space to do so.

For a moment Optimus was going to ask what for, but as soon as he did was he was told he didn't have to.

The metal black cat pushed the legs to lay completely flat on the ground and pushed his mechood between the two closed legs, right between his firm tight thighs. The Decepticon groaned at the rough friction he got then went back to licking the dripping wet metal length above him before finally taking the entire interfacing circuit in his mouth as he started to move his slender body.

Prime gasped and threw his helm back feeling the mouth come over his cord. "Oh sweet holy mother, PRIMUS!" He roared out as he also felt the Saboteur's warm slender feline body moving smoothly against his legs, still thrusting. He wasn't entering him but it felt... hypnotic.

Ravage started to growl as he began to climb to his own overload. His teeth slightly sinking into the mechood in his mouth.

The large Autobot moaned loudly both from the pleasure of the oral treatment and the slightly rough bite. But the slightly rough treatment didn't matter to him, for just a few seconds afterwards he came with a broken cry, filling the feline's mouth with his creamy lubricant and then fell to his side soundless and drooling in sheer rapture.

Ravage swallowed the majority of the liquid and threw his head back as orgasm struck him. Hot robot semen coated Optimus' silvery white and pink inner thighs.

Prime smiled warmly feeling the warm, white lubriant slide down his legs. It felt so nice... 'So nice... Yes...' the Autobot leader giggled to himself not really thinking that straight with the sheer volume of joy shooting through.

Soundwave stood up when Ravage walked over to his feet, laid down and curled up, making a nice happy satisfied purr. "Well, now... What are you Ratbat, Slugfest, Overkill, Beastbox and Squawktalk going to do? Would you like to have a go as well? Because patient or not even I can not wait too much longer..."

The other cassettes all looked at one another.

"Well, I can't, as much as I want to, I have to keep these fools from destroying all the precious footage you know..." Ratbat spoke sternly looking at the others beside him silently bickering with each other, not really hearing anything else but their arguments.

The largest Decepticon shrugged at the answer then turned his attention back to his captive. "Very well... It is at last my turn..." he chuckled darkly reaching down to his crotch area.

The Autobot leader who was being very and still quiet, watched as his captor took off his codpiece revealing his erected cord with almost demented fascination. It had lovely, long blue shaft with a white tip. Optimus flushed in arousal seeing it dripping his tranfluid at a slow and steady pace feeling the heat burst forth yet again.

Soundwave grinned sweetly when he caught Prime staring. "Hmmm? Oh, you like my spike, Optimus?" he spoke running a finger up and down the top of his endowment.

Prime blushed even deeper being asked. "...Yes..." he whispered gaze still glazed over a deep lazuline.

"...Want to taste it...?" the stereo growled seductively loving that his plan was working perfectly. All he had to do was break him further with processor blowing overloads enhanced by the little drug responsible then make him sparkbond and he was his for eternity.

He nodded gently, licking his lips sitting up on his knees. "...Mmmmm... Yes..."

"Good boy..." the Decepticon Communications Officer walked over to him. He pushed his cord gently in the Autobot leader's face. "...Lick it..." he spoke huskily, while Rumble and Frenzy howled and hooted in the background.

A wet silver glossa slowly came out of the red and blue mech's lips and slid along the tip of the metal length, trailing his saliva across.

The blue mech moaned and leaned his hips forward more. "Ooohhhh... yeeessss... that feels good..."

The semi robot licked around to the smooth blue shaft and nibbling gently along the underside and stuck the tip of his glossa in the dripping slit sipping the transfluid up that came out.

"Primus... you're good..." the stereo robot panted, actually putting his arms against the wall behind the larger mech for balance.

Optimus smiled wickedly at the comment on his oral skills then pushed the spike into his mouth and sucked, making very sure to slide his glossa a bit across the head as well.

Soundwave cried out throwing his helm back, barely keeping himself from thrusting, but he wanted Prime to do to this one by himself for him... for so long as it was him to drive him to overload...

The large Autobot smiled wider feeling the resistance, bringing the others mechood in and out of his mouth even deeper deepthroating him with pure skill. Slowly, feeling the rod tighten and pulse as overload was coming closer and closer.

The Decepticon's claws dug into the wall and gritted his fangs. Leaning his head on wall for support, his face peppered with droplets of coolant. "...Uhhhh... Oh, Prime... I'm going to..." he moaned deeply.

The Autobot leader began to rake his teeth along the cord, knowing that it could be just the thing that would take him over the edge. "...Soundwave..." he purred as huskily as he could to the radio robot with a long hard lick along it's sides.

And it did. That deep throaty voice... Oh yes... It was all the little push he needed to fall into blissful oblivion. "AH! OPTIMUS!" he screamed, throwing his helm back, blue claws scratching deep gashes in the wall as he overloaded.

Hot white cum quickly splattered across Optimus' face but he quickly gulped it back into his mouth milking it of every last drop. The semi robot almost choked at the sheer amount that came out but he could handle it with no trouble.

Rumble and Frenzy jumped up and down squealing like a couple of little sparklings discovering energon candies. "Oh yeah! That was awesome" they both said at the same time.

"Is that all we doing, boss?" the spunky purple robot asked.

"...No..." the Decepticon Commincations Officer panted, finally pushing away from the wall as he regained himself.

"Huh? Why not?" Frenzy now confused.

"Yeah, Soundwave, if we use much more time the other Decepticons, even Megatron himself could hear us, figure out what's going on, come in and catch on to the whole plan." the small black and red mech spoke with true fear in his voice at the thought of his leader's wrath.

"No, one more go isn't going to hurt anything and besides... I'm still not satisfied..." he turned back to his love, admiring all the work that his loyal cassettes and his own turn had done.

The semi robot's steel was completely shiny from all the coolant he had developed, his optics a dark indigo from the effects of both the drug and the great overloads and aftershocks of having so many overloads. His entire body was literally dripping with the transfluid.

Soundwave smile widened at Optimus' deliciousness, his mechood re-erecting at the sight. "...So ... I hope your now ready for another..." he purred licking his lips.

Prime looked up. His face red and shiny with his optics a lovely, glassy shade of deep blue. "...Y-yess..."

"Good... Because I don't think I could stop myself when we get started again... and this time... I intend to take you..." the blue mech walked over. He took off his mask and visor, revealing his full face, maybe for the first time ever before someone else. It was sharp looking and sinister but was very handsome. He smirked wickedly before crouching down to look at the Autobot.

"You want this?" he growled into Optimus' audio.

Prime squirmed, arousal spiking up to life from the drug's effects. "...Uhh... Yes..."

"Hmm? What was that? I couldn't quite hear you..." he teased hungrily wanting to see him struggle.

"I... ahhh... I want..." the Autobot whined trying to get the words to come out properly.

"Yesss...?" the Decepticon hissed.

"I want you! P-Please! Take me now!" he cried out struggling with his stasis cuffs desperately trying to get to the other mech.

Soundwave felt his spark backflip at that exquisite expression that was put out only for him. That... is what he truly wanted. He lifted up Optimus by his waist and put his legs around his own mid-section. "I know you must've heard this so many times... but you are very beautiful..." he cooed, hugging him close while nuzzling his face into his chest.

Prime grinned at his words and laughed weakly. "I... I know..."

"Mmmmm..." the Decepticon purred kissing up his grill to his neck. His fangs lightly ran across the thick cables, feeling them twitch and pulse.

"Ahhhh... Soundwave... Frag me... Oh, please..." the Autobot leader moaned, pressing his body forward as best he could to at least get a little bit of friction to ease his unquenchable lust.

The smaller Decepticon gently bit, while one of his hands slid down the larger Autobot's leg. He growled a little, pushing his chassis roughly to the other robot's.

"You are mine. Mine..." the Decepticon Communications Officer growled possessively as he kissed him hard. "Say it... say it..."

"I-I'm yours... uhhh... only y-yours... ah!" the semi robot cried out when he felt the tip of Soundwave's spike barely brush along his lubricant crying port. How much of this twisted stamina did he have to be able to keeping going for a fourth time. A _fourth_ time. What in the name of Primus kind of drug was he slipped? However it was like the mind Optimus had was not his own and h didn't care what it was all he knew was the unbearable heat and pleasure.

The smaller mech positioned himself and slid inside. "Uhhhh... Primus... so... wet... tight..." the Decepticon breathed huskily into Prime's coolant and transfluid soaked chest plates as he slowly slid his captive's hips downward over his penetrating cord.

Oh how the large Autobot wished he could grab onto the other and just ride him senseless but that wasn't really possible being stasis cuffed to a pole behind him by the arms. "Ahhh... S-Soundwave... go f-faster..." he breathed.

"As you wish..." Soundwave smirked and just like he said he started to lift up his hips as he maneuvered his own to continue to thrust inside the other's slick port.

"Ohhhh... Primus..." the semi robot panted, optics clouding over with pure pleasure almost to the point of almost looking black. His interfacing systems were simply raw from so much interfacing... any of the tiniest movement made his circuits sizzle with intensity. "... I... I- Ah... Ah! Yes! Ride me, Soundwave! Oh, yes!"

"Uhhh... Almost... there...!" the Communications Officer panted hard, thrusting his entire weight into each movement. Coolant developed once again along his heated steel body making the ride nice and slick.

Closer and closer... "Oh... it's..." and then overload hit into Optimus once again and knocked his senses around. "AAAHHH! PRIMUS! SOUNDWAVE!" he screamed squeezing his legs very tightly around the smaller Decepticon's waist, his vision clouding more and more to blurs of color until nothing but white was all he saw. He basically went limp in the other's grip staring at nothing as he was in too much ecstasy to anything else.

"UHHH! AH, OPTIMUS-! PRIME!" Soundwave joined him in the screams of ecstacy, gripping as hard as he could. He then kissed Prime hard as the onsets of interfacing aftershocks hit them both.

The Autobot was too dazed to kiss him back. The drug's influence had caused a strange paralysis in the mech's systems but he definitely felt it.

Silence was in the room, until the two of the cassette twins both sat drooling. "Wow..." was all they both said. The other cassettes couldn't say anything to what they had just seen.

The smaller blue mech gently fell to his knees, exhausted, bringing the larger red and blue mech down with him. The stereo robot hugged the semi robot to him, whispering as he pulled himself out, "...Mine... Now and forever...". He spoke evilly as he started to open up Optimus' chest plates to complete his plan now that Prime couldn't even move anymore he would offer no resistance to sparkbonding.

A very loud crash suddenly burst from the opposite wall, shaking the whole base. Loud voices rang out of the smoke.

"What?" Soundwave yelled in surprise jumping to his feet his cassettes right beside him in a spark-pulse.

"Autobots, get Optimus Prime out of here!" a particular voice called out above all the noise.

"No! You fools are going to ruin everything!" the Decepticon communications officer screamed at the enemy, losing his cool knowing that his plan was being screwed up.

"Shut up, Decepticreep! We're here to take back our leader!" a gruff voice that the red and blue mech barely could recognize as Ironhide's, but everything else was just a blur of different colors and white.

Soon the Autobots spotted their leader stasis cuffed to a metal pole covered in transfluid and looked like he was struck in a bizarre state of paralysis and mental unbalance. "What in great Primus' name... What did you fragging do to him?" a voice that sounded like an angry Ultra Magnus.

"None off your damn business, Autobots! Lord Megatron, intruders!" the blue mech called out to the others. Very quickly, Megatron and all the rest of the Decepticons burst into the room not pleased at their enemies presence in the least.

"Decepticons attack!" the powerful command of the Decepticon leader shouted out.

Amidst the chaos around him Optimus then felt a pair of hands unlock the cuffs, grab him by the shoulders as he fell forward and lift him up. He came face to face with a whitish-red blob with blue optics. "Are you okay, Prime? Are you still with me?" Ratchet asked great worry lacing every word.

It was Ratchet. Prime mumbled weakly, his remaining energy was barely anything. "...I'm fine... R-Ratchet... Why do you ask...?" he giggled. Ratchet could hardly suppress the horror in his aura that the Autobot leader felt but that was all he could fell because barely a second later he was injected with something and passed out in his arms.

"Quickly let's get back to the base! I have Prime now!" the medic called out to the other Autobots busy keeping the Decepticons at bay with laser fire as they retreated.

The Autobots quickly retreated after the white and red mech, with the sounds of a furious Decepticon leader and communications officer's roars of fury ring in the air.

* * *

><p>AN: An obsessive Soundwave? Optimus in a crazy drug induced stupor? Oh my Primus! Where'd I come up with that? Anyway, I thought the that some of the Autobots should get their turn now, so don't fear if you wish for more Decepticons getting their chance.

Also, to answer an old question you sent to me by Sonadow56, well it was an idea on how the Transformers adapted without any females around as I have watched in the G1 series, plus I really **do not** like female robots anyway so this idea of their anatomy being kinda like hermaphdites but eehhh... not exactly, still both genders, popped up. I believed they were all male but were very special males as they could get pregnant and get others pregnant. They have sex like human males have with each other and through this way of mating they can also get pregnant like a female and have sparkling. I thought it would make a lot of sense how the hell a species survived with no females so this was kinda a logical explanation, given that they are giant robots and they are technically aliens and this is kinda from a huge sci-fi universe. Hope that makes that answers your question and remember they are not really female by any means but they can pregnant because they are special males. Sorry if it confused ya!


End file.
